


An Adventure

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompts adventure and favorite color
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	An Adventure

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

The breath in Thomas’s lungs caught in his chest the moment Alex first stepped in the room. 

This was not an adventure he had planned to take, despite his sister’s insufferable badgering about his increasing age. And yet, there was not one moment of his life he would change because his journey led him to this spot in time, right here. Right now. With Alex walking toward him.

After spending a lifetime perfecting his disapproving scowl he feared the smile spread across his face may never leave. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered freely giving birth to goosebumps that erupted across his arms. It was all he could do to stand there. Stand there and wait for what seemed to be an eternity. Thomas imagined it was like approaching a black hole, the closer she got, the slower time moved. If it wasn’t for his heart beating out of his chest, he might not mind if this moment stretched forever. 

Finally, as Alex slipped her hands in his, the breath he had been holding escaped softly as Thomas mouthed, “I love you.” 

She didn’t need to say it back, the tears shimmering in her eyes answered for her. She was absolutely breath-taking, a vision in white, which just might be his new favorite color. 

Thomas struggled against himself to stand there and not take her into his arms. They would have the rest of their lives for that, for now, he had to wait on the minister who he realized he should probably be listening to as he began “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”


End file.
